1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to integrated circuits and memory circuitry. More particularly, the present invention is directed to novel coiled circuit devices and methods for making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The dawn of the information age has significantly increased the need for electronic data storage. Portable electronic devices, such as digital cameras, digital camcorders, laptops and other similar products have become ubiquitous. It is desired that such devices have large memory capacities, yet it is also desired that such devices be easier to carry, and therefore, be as small and light as possible. Such devices have a need for enormous amounts of compact, portable and low power memory to store high quality images, applications, etc. As a result, there is a practical need for improved memory devices that are more capable, smaller and less expensive than current memory devices.
Additionally, pioneering industries, such as aerospace technologies, require increasingly more capable electronic devices that are also smaller and lighter in weight. Furthermore, space and other applications may require additional shielding, which substantially adds to the overall weight. Conventional memory circuits can be too large and bulky for such applications. Accordingly, dense memory technologies are evolving that push the limits of size, speed and capacity. Thus, there is a continued need for new and improved memory devices. There is a similar need for new circuit devices that have improved size, speed and capacity.